


Burn It Down

by Camisado527



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Be More Chill inspired, Breakup AU, M/M, One Shot, Short Story, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, it's silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 10:37:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15727686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camisado527/pseuds/Camisado527
Summary: Thomas cheats and Alex doesn't cope well.(( WILL NOT END THE WAY YOU THINK wink a  dink))Breakup Jamilton AU





	Burn It Down

“ Photograph of our first kiss? “ Alex looked at it with sadness, but his look hardened as he threw it into the fire. “ Burn it. “   
“ Ticket stub of our first concert... “ Alex frowned at it. “ Super burn it. “ he angrily threw it into the fire. Just then Eliza Schuyler runs up to the porch.   
“ Alexander! Alexander! “ Alex drops the box on the porch in surprise.   
“ Wha- Eliza?”   
“ You need to apologise to Thomas. “ Eliza crosses her arms.   
“ I didn’t do anything wrong. “ Alex says annoyed. He starts picking up the contents of the box and putting them away.   
“ Thomas seems to think you did, and the only way to make him happy is to forgive him and say you’re sorry. “   
“ I’m not saying sorry. “   
“ You’re overreacting! “  
“ I’m not! “   
“ It’s a game of monopoly! “


End file.
